The present invention relates generally to the field of turbine engine maintenance. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for repairing an inlet cap of a turbine engine.
Turbine engines, especially those for use with airplanes, typically include an inlet cap (also referred to as an inlet cone front segment) located upstream of the air intake fan. The inlet cap is rotatably mounted to the turbine engine to affect the flow of air into the air intake fan.
Inlet caps require periodic maintenance to address wear and damage incurred by the inlet cap. Such wear or damage can be caused, for example, by birds striking the inlet cap or by particulate matter causing abrasion to exterior surfaces of the inlet cap. In addition, engine maintenance and service procedures can cause damage or wear to the inlet caps.